guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Khalid Saud Abd Al Rahman Al Bawardi
| place_of_birth = Riyadh, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest = | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 68 | group = | alias = | charge = | penalty = | status = | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Khalid Saud Abd Al Rahman Al Bawardi is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 68. American intelligence analysts estimate that he was born in 1977, in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Khalid Saud Abd al Rahman al Bawardi was transferred to Saudi Arabia on November 9, 2007. Khalid Saud Abd al Rahman al Bawardi was interviewed by The Telegraph on February 2, 2010. They described him as a cohort of batch 10. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Al Bawardi chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Khalid Saud Abd Al Rahman Al Bawardi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 15-33 Allegations The allegations Al Bawardi faced during his Tribunal were: Repatriation A captive named "Khalid al-Baward" was released with thirteen other men on November 12, 2007. Historian Andy Worthington wrote he: The records published from the captives' annual Administrative Reviews show his repatriation was not the outcome of the formal internal review procedures. The records show his detention was not reviewed in 2007. The Telegraph described him as a member of batch 10—five of the fourteen men in his cohort were later to be listed on the Saudi list of most wanted terrorist suspects. References External links * Innocents and Foot Soldiers: The Stories of the 14 Saudis Just Released From Guantánamo Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:People from Riyadh Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1977 births Category:Saudi Arabian people